


【翻譯】《no one else》天选之人

by smallhead



Category: Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhead/pseuds/smallhead
Summary: 不一样的世界，一样的爱，来自德国的jm写的博君一肖。这世界上有灵魂伴侣，你的天选之人的兴趣会化作灵契写在你的手腕上，这样的AU。





	【翻譯】《no one else》天选之人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666324) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji). 

> 原作者的话：  
＊[王一博的B面人生 — 摩托车纪录片：](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYIsUBsa-p8)非常推荐看这个纪录片，王一博真是个宝藏男孩，我们可以在他身上学到很多。我非常欣赏、敬佩他。  
＊[王一博bili星访问：](https://youtu.be/OIhbaGzFcjU?t=439)他的兴趣新增了yoyo球，结果完全忘提演戏，哈哈。  
＊在新浪采访里面王一博选了「一见钟情」，这真是要命地浪漫，我特别萌他这点。

肖战一直觉得无论何方神仙创造了灵契这个概念，都只是用来嘲弄愚蠢的人们罢了，这设计根本一点都不灵验。一个人怎可能单凭着什麽就在茫茫人海中找到那个他？  
七、八亿人之中？凭着隻字片语的灵契标记？ 

拿「阅读」来说好了，真是好个特别的兴趣阿。肖战认识起码四个人对阅读怀有极度热忱，见过三个以上灵契标记是「阅读」的人。他十成十的确定他们绝不是彼此的天选之人。

或者说到「摄影」，现在每个拿着iPhone的人都热衷于此吧。肖战真想见识见识这些不幸的天选要怎麽在这大锅粥裡找到彼此。 

凭良心讲，他自己的灵契标记是比前述的好些。「跳舞」，在过去十五年间、或者说自从它出现在肖战手腕上之后，虽然不时变换过「电玩」和「乐高」，但从未维持像跳舞那麽长的时间。这足以让肖战得出他的天选比他年轻的结论，选择性忽视人生前十载他的手腕白淨淨从未出现灵契这事儿。 

他得说，在肉眼可见的位置有个可谓永久刺青的标记还算不上最糟的事。他曾在咖啡厅目睹一小伙子的灵契从「演艺」变成「演A片」，不是故意看的，是那人付帐的时候袖子缩了上来，那傻愣为何不戴护腕肖战实在百思不得其解。 

他想自己真该好好向他那未露面、拥有如此纯真兴趣的天选致谢。 

遇上的话，**如果**遇得上的话。

那样他们应该会凭着彼此手腕上的「跳舞」和（八成是）「设计」，弄清楚彼此就是天选吧。 

这的确很不错，但他们也可以不仰赖灵契或者什麽随便的标记，就这麽凭藉本心决定想和谁在一起阿。 

害！某些灵契情侣遭遇的修罗场简直不忍提起，想想如果一方手腕上的标记突然从「阅读」变成超妙的「极限熨衣*」，哇，那真是精彩可期，肖战在朋友分手后特地百度查了下这是个啥，朋友对女方手腕上的这项运动可说是一无所知，但他另一个朋友正好迷上乘皮艇边烫衣服边竞速……神了老兄。 

可以说是非常尴尬了。肖战每每想起这事还是尬到灵魂深渊。 

他摇摇头拉下袖子甩开这想法，他不需要灵契标记，他相信即使没有恶趣味神明的帮忙，他也能找到带给彼此幸福的人。 

但那不表示他能就此忽视在他手腕上来回蹦极的「跳舞」和「摩托」，他很难想像这天差地远又耗时费力的兴趣要怎麽出现在一个人身上。

一不留神，他开始投入过多的关注在他的天选上，不再是飘渺的概念，而是真实存在的人，从冷冰冰的手腕刺青跃然成为活生生在世界某个角落生活着，跳着舞、练着摩托新招的人。

肖战捕捉到内心对「摩托」灵契喊着「骑车小心」的声音，迅即被这个想法逗笑，某些云淡风轻的週末灵契又换回「乐高」，「对呀，你是该好好休息」，他想。 

直至陈情令开拍之际，他的灵契绝多数时间维持着「摩托」，肖战很开心他的天选终于找到了定位。 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*Extreme ironing极限熨衣：就是边作极限运动边烫衣服，真的有这种运动哈哈哈超奇妙  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————

说起王一博的其中一件事，他告诉肖战自己鼓足勇气抖出的第一个跟陈情令拍摄无关的话题，是：  
「我有『演艺』欸，你有什么？」

肖战愣了一下才明白男孩想表达的意思，王一博不等肖战反应过来，就把袖子捲起来亮出写着「演艺」的灵契在肖战眼前瞎晃。男孩看起来又开心又骄傲，就像在秀他是唯一一个天选和自己干同一行的人。

但肖战可以理解他的笑容－－对王一博来说，在娱乐圈找到那个人的确比大海捞针简单多了。

「恭喜阿，王一博。」肖战礼貌地笑道。

王一博收回他的手又问了一遍，「所以，你的写什么？」

「我看看阿、」肖战折起他连帽衫的袖管。

「什么阿，你不知道？」

「我不注意的时候它就会乱换，」摇了摇头，「喔，它又变成『跳舞』了。」他惊讶道。

王一博起身绕过桌子倾向前好奇地盯着肖战的手腕。

「这没什么，我看过至少五个也这样变来变去的，」他想了想，又说「我也认识很多不跳舞就会死的人，天阿，我无法忍受一个礼拜不跳舞，哥。」

肖战整整袖子隐起手腕，王一博坐回他的椅子。

「它大部分时间是写『摩托』倒是，最近才变chen—」还来不及讲完，他就被嗨过头的年轻同演絮絮叨叨的摩托学说淹没了。最后他知道了王一博买第一台摩托钜细靡遗的故事、最爱的引擎品牌、全罩半罩头盔的差异，知道了他的头围、摩托是怎么刮出第一道伤痕的，甚至知道该怎么回旋漂移*，虽说没有摩托一切都是空，而且肖战连自行车都不会骑。

他透彻理解了不戴护具骑摩托是多愚蠢的行为，等到王一博终于冷静下来，带着点喘但显然很开心能聊他的大摩托，肖战发现虽然男孩讲的他只懂了一半，但一点也不无聊，一点也不，王一博带着光芒的笑容绝对值得他坐在这听完奇妙的摩托演说。

这多少为他俩的片场互动升温了，王一博时不时就跟他硬吵，吵不过就上手攻击，他时刻想引起他哥的注意，虽然这很恼人，但高体量的连日拍摄下，肖战被男孩的活力浸染了精神。  
四个月的时间转瞬而过，他再也没想起他的天选。

杀青后他们互相道别，但仍保持着联系，传微信、行程空档时偶尔语音聊天。

王一博发给他写真，抢在官微发布前，肖战知道他爱听什么样的称讚，夸了一阵顺道也捎上他在片场的照片。

肖战在结束最艰难的场景拍摄后打给了王一博，东扯西谈直到他累得再也说不出一个字，王一博静静地听着，在对面没有声音后，告诉他自己领养了一只猫、新增了乐高收藏，他沉稳的嗓音伴着肖战入眠。

王一博在一次赛道事故后打给了肖战，他的摩托机械故障不得不弃赛，话筒断断续续传来隐隐哽咽的声音，肖战满脑子都是「天阿天阿幸好他没事」，情况本可能更糟的想法让他如坠冰窖。

「我下次一定会赢。」王一博自信地说，肖战对此毫不怀疑，如果不是下次，那就是下下次，他知道男孩绝不会停下脚步，这让肖战感觉一只手掐住了他的咽喉。

「注意安全阿，博弟。」他轻柔地说道，他突然想起以前也常这样对灵契说，捲起袖子，他看着手腕上的灵契，恍若隔世。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*donut，不知道正确名称是什么，姑且翻成回旋飘移，用摩托绕出一个甜甜圈的特技。  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————

「嘿、战哥，现在灵契写什么？」王一博抛出了气若游丝的一问，脸上的泪痕已干，他感到倦意袭来。

「老样子。」肖战说。

「『摩托』？」

「嗯哼。」

空气沉寂了一段时间，打破平静的是王一博带着笑意的声音，「我找到了很酷的新兴趣，战哥。」

肖战的目光随着旅馆房间的墙壁上移，仿佛快要抓住些什么，最终仍无功而返地任由手臂垂落。

「又一个，一博？你还觉得不够吗？」

「永远～不够，战哥。」王一博笑出声来，逗得肖战抿出了微笑的弧度。

「那，新兴趣是？」肖战问。

「你会知道的。」王一博自顾自地笑，仿佛说了个只有他懂的笑话。

等到下次再点开聊天框，肖战见王一博给他发了个专访的连结，他用眼角余光看着屏幕里的访谈，边为自己准备起简单的晚餐。

“你是信天选呢、还是一见钟情？”主持人问。

“都信。”王一博结束话题之快，害得肖战咯咯直笑，他读到了男孩眼里藏不住的这是什么傻问题阿无语。

“你得选一个呀。”主持人试图为话题作垂死挣扎。

“对我的天选一见钟情，行吧？”

不愧是你，肖战笑着摇了摇头，他煮着晚餐心不在焉地听完剩下的访谈——没什么王一博的新料是他不知道的——料理毕，他把菜端到餐桌，滑开了王一博的聊天框。

「真浪漫阿，王老师。」他迅速敲了几个字，「你该对可怜的主持人善良一点的，我说。」

几乎同时，对面传来了王一博吐舌头的表情包。

「战哥，我学了很酷的东西，想看看吗？」

「好阿。」肖战回复。

「先跟我说你的灵契现在写什么！」本以为会直接收到视频的，看着男孩传来的讯息，他叹了口气，认命地看向自己的手腕。王一博显然觉得和自己不动如山的灵契相比，肖战那活出跑马灯的灵契好玩多了。

「『摩托』，」他如实以报，「但几天前有变过『跳舞』。」

「好喔回见。」

「？？等等，你说要给我看什么的！」

「我现在觉得没有酷到能在肖老师面前浪的程度(ง ื▿ ื)ว」王一博丢下这串文字就下线了。

肖战盯着屏幕愣了一会，他耸耸肩，还能咋地就认了呗。对于任何事，或者说和王一博有关的任何事，要嘛接受，要嘛拉倒，而肖战从未考虑缺席王一博勇往直前的人生。

二星期后这对话基本上毫无长进的又走了一遍。肖战刚结束拍摄，正瘫在化妆间的椅子上漫不经心滑着手机，仪式性地扫过屏幕上的文字和图片。

「战哥快！它写了什么？！」新讯息提示框弹了出来，肖战咕哝了声戳上屏幕，结果一个手快滑掉了提示框，等他重新点开聊天框一个简直有声音的新讯息咆啸道：「快说！！！！战哥阿！」肖战只好从层层迭迭的袖摆里捞出自己的手腕。

「老样子。」他回传，随即一连串不悦的表情包和不开心的表符血洗版面，彷佛他的天选太深爱摩托他得负起责任似的。

之后的一个星期王一博杳无音讯，唯一的互动就是几张网上偶然发现的趣图，二人都太忙了没能聊上天。

肖战走进旅馆房间，在床边放下行李箱，人才刚倒进床里，手机就震动了下，他从口袋淘出手机，对屏幕上熟悉的提问牵起了微笑。

「它现在写什么，战哥？！」

肖战瞥向手腕预计看到熟悉的「摩托」或者「跳舞」，结果双双落空，他惊讶地挑起了眉毛。

「新的欸！『滑板』！」肖战传出讯息，马上就收到了个短视频。

他一点开就看到王一博表演着看起来有难度的跳跃......在滑板上。视频结束肖战还愣愣地盯着屏幕。

「这比看上去难多了！但真的很酷，我还学了怎么拼板，战哥！」

肖战又看了一遍视频，一遍又一遍，最后他看向手腕，依然是「滑板」。

「战哥，酷吧酷吧？！」

肖战不确定王一博指的是哪个－－是滑板特技，还是他过去几周都笃定「滑板」会出现在自己手腕上，那不就表示他同样笃定彼此是......

「不可能。」肖战打字的手指有点过于出力了。

屏幕上立即出现了视讯通话的邀请，他习惯性地按下同意，脑袋被一一连贯起来的思绪冲击得一片空白。

王一博的表情读不出情绪，他在极力隐藏内心，锐利的痛楚因着男孩筑起的藩篱刺上了肖战的心尖。

「伸手。」王一博低语，肖战下意识顺从地举起手，在镜头前露出了手腕。王一博点了点头，慎重其事地宣示道：「我就让你看看何谓**不可能**。」接着他便闭上了眼睛。

他的眉梢因为专注过头而微微发颤，偷瞄了肖战的手腕一眼后怒喷了口气又更用力地紧闭双眼。画面看起来实在很傻，要是搁在平常，肖战一定会笑出来，但他的脑袋仍冰封一切思绪拒绝运转，他就只是这么盯着屏幕，轻启双唇却一句话也说不出来。

王一博终于舍得睁眼，他再次看向肖战的手腕，神采迸出光芒。

「快看，战哥，快看！」

肖战顺着视线望过去，他的手腕显现了「乐高」。

「我超努力想着拼好乐高车子多有成就感，集齐整套是多酷的事，」王一博自豪地说着，肖战碰上他的目光。「我赌我可以再把它变回『滑板』，我好像搞懂它怎么运作了，等我一下。」

「一博......」

王一博又闭起眼，但这次花的时间少多了，他微笑着睁眼，好奇地望向肖战。

「看看，战哥！」

「一博...」

「哥，看看，哥！」王一博几乎吼了出来，肖战感觉冻结的思绪出现了裂痕，他望着手腕上的「滑板」，双唇紧抿弯出一个大大的微笑，忍不住笑出了声。

「你笑什么阿，哥，我可是为了这个那么努力嘞！」王一博骂咧咧的声音传来，肖战用手背抹了把眼睛。

「我知道，博弟，我知道阿。」他一字一字缓缓说着，嘴角牵得太高脸颊都酸了起来，但他实在无法抑制。

王一博有些狐疑地看着他，憋不住的笑意自嘴角倾泻而出，像一抹暖阳，映得肖战心脏翻腾不已。

「我可以让它再变回『摩托』的，要吗？」王一博语气轻快又充满自信，也只有他能把这变成一场游戏了。

肖战摇了摇头，笑得气息不匀。

「你怎么知道的？」他开口。

王一博歪歪头，眨眼道：「什么？我怎么让它变吗？我只是非常努力地想着──」

「不是，」肖战打断他，「你怎么知道能成？你怎么知道我们就是……」他的声音细如蚊蚋，彷佛吹口气就会消散。「你知道的。」最终糊成苍白的问句。

「天选阿，战哥，你可以说出来，它又不会咬你。」王一博狡黠地坏笑，对他挤了挤眼。

「好啦，你怎么知道的？」肖战重复了一遍问题，令人熟悉的欠揍表情出现在王一博脸上──天道好轮回，肖战如今落入提出蠢问题的主持人的境地了──无语，我当然知道，我怎么会不知道。

「除了天选，还有谁能让我付出真情实感？」王一博耸耸肩，回得简洁，就像这是世界上最显而易见的事，而肖战居然无法自己发现。

「是阿，还有谁呢。」肖战哑声道，他还是没能处理好雪花般纷飞的各种情绪，王一博勾人的微笑和炙热的眼神让一切更一团乱了，躁动的血液在血管流窜，突突地冲击着他的耳膜，指尖因为渴求**接近触碰**那人而痒得发痛，但他只能握紧发烫的手机。「你是人吗，王一博，在话筒那头说这些，就不能等到一个月后要合拍宣传的时候再说吗？」他抱怨道，王一博笑了出来。

「我都等了快二年了，你可以熬过一个月的，哥哥。」他理所当然地说，肖战的脑袋又被锤懵了。

「二年？！」

这次，换王一博被肖战的表情逗乐了。

「一见钟情阿，记得吗？」他耐心地说道，肖战艰难地吞下一肚子的疑惑。  
「灵契从『设计』变成『演艺』的时候，我真的很开心，想到这样能提高相遇的机会。然后我在天天向上看到了你，我想**他看起来真像设计师阿**。」

「我不像设计师，」肖战简直失去语言能力，「怎样看起来是设计师阿？」

王一博大笑出声，晃晃脑袋。「不知道欸。」声音满溢着愉悦，他敛起面容漾出一抹轻浅的微笑，「很重要吗？」

对呀，寻到你才是至关紧要。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：我常常在结尾的时候卡词，但这次很顺畅地写完了。你微笑了吗？告诉我吧=)
> 
> 译者的话：真的是好甜好暖的文字，喜欢一博的主动进击，战哥迟来的开窍好可爱，说真的，前面的相处不就是xql模式吗，战哥怎么这么后面才发现自己坠入爱河，害，是我不懂，我没谈过恋爱。喜欢的话请不吝至原文留下kudos，[《no one else》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666324)


End file.
